Constellation Island
Constellation Island is basically a renamed Starhenge. and if Features the returning Observatory. It's the same as Dawn of Fire but this time with new celestials. Monsters My Singing Monsters * Scaratar * Loodvigg * Torrt * Plixie * Attmoz * Hornacle * Furnoss * Glaishur * Blasoom * Syncopite * Vhamp * Galvana Dedrush * Xyntune (Celestial of Legendary) * Digabit (Celestial of Dipster) * Valenthymes (Celestial of Love) * Percusheep (Celestial of Eggstravaganza) * Synshine (Celestial of Summersong) * Belothes (Celestial of Mythical by Dedrush) * Skelegong (Celestial of Spooktacle) * Jinglatle (Celestial of Yay) * Cosnotes (Celestial of the Celestials by Dedrush) * Galtraviola (Celestial of Superethereal) Monster Master *Firebrix (Celestial of Draco) *Cymbanease (Celestial of An Ancient Festical) (Four Tracks plays through the entirety of the song) *Zaptoto (Celestial of Feast-Ember) *Thlaria (Celestial of Psychic) *TBA (Celestial of Faerie) *Jisceeze (Celestial of Ice) *Voldrums (Celestial of Lava) (Two Tracks) *Orbitorx (Celestial of Space) (Two Tracks) *Harpielo (Celestial of Light) *Pyramonga (Celestial of Sand) (Three Tracks) *16-Beeturr (Celestial of Pixel) *Wildonga (Celestial of Jungle) *Glockenspillar (Celestial of Lumos) *Mergurra (Celestial of the Fyooshuns) Jordan Botelho *Other Pastistic Celestials TBA by JB Others * Rare Galvana (Two Tracks) * Rare Galtraviola Rare variants of other Celestials have their own song. Constellations/Months #January - Hornacle (Ocean's Tears), Digabit (Big Dippers) #February - Furnoss (Core Ablaze), Valenthymes (Friendship's Fortune) #March - Glaishur (Frozen Form), Inzomb (Restless Horizons) #April - Blasoom (Growing Green), Percusheep (Easter Eggs) #May - Syncopite (Crystalline Crop), Belothes (Greeked Myths), Mergurra (Fused Stars) #June - Vhamp (Mettle Gears), Synshine (Summer Breeze), Thlaria (Cosmetic Minds) #July - Galvana (Immortal Jolt), Galtraviola (Nebular Cosmos) #August - Scaratar (Poison's Mark), Xyntune (Specialised Stars) #September - Loodvigg (Shadowed Glare), Cosnotes (Celestial Heavens) #October - Torrt (Earthen Ellipse), Skelegong (Deathly Hallows) #November - Plixie (Plasmic Ooze), Movmunt (Physical Stellars), Zaptoto (Delicious Delights) #December - Attmoz (Weathered Winds), Jinglatle (Season's Greetings) Song Constellation Island is a calm, yet, fast-paced song. It begins solely with the Scaratar and Digabit, then the Loodvigg, Skelegong, Cosnotes, Percusheep, Sun Deedge, Torrt, Glaishur, Attmoz and Galvana play shortly after Scaratar and Digabit's first measure. Loodvigg and Sun Deedge then stop playing, and Plixie & Xyntune and start along with Hornacle and Inzomb, who continues to play throughout the end of the song. Attmoz then stops singing but still continues playing its air guitar. The Loodvigg joins back in again after a couple measures, as well as Attmoz singing and playing air guitar again. After all of this unfolds, Furnoss, Jinglatle, Sun Deedge, Glaishur, and Vhamp play. Glaishur and Galvana then sing at the end of song with the Digabit, Furnoss, Valenthymes, Vhamp, Galtraviola, and Blasoom. Then Syncopite, Thlaria, Xyntune, and Belothes joins in when Blasoom plays its second part and Inzomb starts playing the 2nd of of Blasoom's 2nd track. After that, Valenthymes, Jinglatle, Furnoss, Syncopite, Inzomb, Vhamp, Blasoom, and Belothes play the last part. Constellation Island plays at a speed of 160 beats per minute in C Major through Db/C# Major during the last part of the song. Category:Islands Category:Islands (Monster to the Future)